


Copycat

by b67112759



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Heejay, Kissing, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Love, Love Confessions, Ni-Kihoon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Park Sunghoon Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), hoonki, jayseung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: Sunghoon and Ni-Ki have only just started dating and the older isn’t sure how to be more romantic with his boyfriend. He starts mirroring what the other couple in enha do for inspiration.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay, Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki & Park Sunghoon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Niki and Sunghoon got together

When Sunghoon had first realised his feelings for Niki he was pretty downhearted. He saw how close Sunoo and Niki were and thought that the younger didn’t feel the same way but had feelings for Sunoo. He often complained to his fellow members in the hyung line about it. 

Just like the kind-hearted boy he was Jake was supportive and was always there to listen to Sunghoon cry about how amazing Niki was, how much the younger had grown, what a great dancer he was and so forth.  Heeseung had been very sympathetic, knowing all about having a crush on someone and thinking they didn’t feel the same way. He allowed Sunghoon to ask him about a million questions on how Heeseung knew Jay liked him.  Jay had been a little less helpful in his panic of thinking Niki didn’t like him. His best friends were always telling Sunghoon to man up and confess to Niki. But whenever Jay said that Sunghoon always reminded Jay about how it took Jay a year to confess to Heeseung so he was in no place to tell him to man up. 

The way they got together was completely accidental. They had been at the company building in the waiting room. Jungwon, Sunoo and Jake were in the practice room working together and the other four were taking a break. Niki had been passed out, head on Sunghoon’s lap. Heeseung and Jay were on the seat close to them cuddling and being in their own world. 

Sunghoon had one of his hands playing with Niki’s hair as the younger requested before he drifted up to sleep. Sunghoon hadn't been doing much other than just watching some show - he wasn't really paying attention, he was more interested in looking at Niki whilst he slept - on his phone. 

"You know you're not fooling anyone Sunghoon" Jay's voice said, a hint of amusement. Sunghoon looked up to see Heeseung and Jay looking at him with smirks. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked playing dumb, pausing his show even though there was no point since he had no idea what episode he was on.

"You pretending that you're on your phone when Niki is taking up all your attention?" Heeseung said knowingly. Sunghoon immediately flushed and he heard the two chuckle. They really did love teasing him about his secrete crush whenever they could. 

"Heeseung hyung you do the exact same thing with Jay" Sunghoon countered. He wasn’t going to be the only one embarrassed 

Heeseung blushed just a little before shrugging. "So what? He's my boyfriend, I'm allowed to look at him as much as I want. He’s mine", he turned and pressed a kiss on Jay’s cheek to solidify that point. Jay smiled deeply at those words.

Sunghoon rolled his eyes, fighting his embarrassment. “Whatever” 

“You know you would be allowed to do the same to Niki if you just confessed...” Jay offered. He knew all about concealing a crush. It was stressful and putting a big weight on a person. Confessing your feelings to a person is a naturally worrying step to take because there is a chance that the person wouldn’t feel then same. But at the same time being left in limbo made room for unrealistic fantasies.

”Jay’s right. Not to mention the longer to hide the more it’s going to haunt you....won’t you consider confessing?” Heeseung tried.

”I’m not telling him. I’ve thought about it but it’s not a good idea. We’ve been getting so close, I’m so happy that’s he’s really comfortable with me” he glanced down at Niki for a moment, a smile tugging on his lips. “I know confessing will make me less burdened but I worry about losing what we have. He doesn’t need to know I like him. I don’t want him to know that I like him” 

“....Sunghoon hyung?” A sleepy voice asked.

”Sunghoon hyung..... you like me?”

Sunghoon felt himself go fridge at the familar voice. His eyes dropped to the person laying on his lap and he felt his heart drop was he locked eyes with the boy who he liked. Niki’s face showed one of shock and surprised. Sunghoon couldn’t believe that Niki heard what he said. He thought the maknae was in such a deep sleep he wouldn’t have heard them. But now he was wide awake, staring at him, with those beautiful, confused and sleepy eyes.

“Sunghoon hyung?” Niki called out sitting up slowly and moving to face Sunghoon. 

Sunghoon ran a hand through his hair inwardly cursing that his life was like this. How unlucky was Sunghoon to be caught out in such away. He should have spoke quieter. He hasn’t expected Niki to wake up since the boy was such a deep sleeper most of the time.

“We’re just going to go and give you some privacy” Sunghoon heard Jay say before the other two left the waiting room, leaving Niki and Sunghoon alone. He looked up and saw them mouthing to him to take the opportunity to tell a Niki about his feelings. As soon as they left Niki placed his hand in Sunghoon’s, his eyes sleepy yet determined as he wanted an answer.   
  


“Hyung don’t ignore me”    
  
  


Sunghoon huffed, keeping his eyes off of Niki. “Niki go back to sleep”

But Niki wasn’t letting go of this. ”No” 

“Niki please go back to sleep. Just drop it and pretend you never heard anything.. I’ll even carry to the car later” Sunghoon tried again. He wasn’t having this conversation. Not if he could help it.   
  


“ I don’t want to”   
  


Sunghoon huffed again, moving his hand away from Niki and crossing his arms across his chest. Maybe if he didn’t say anything Niki would drop it.   
  
  


“Sunghoon hyung?” 

_**No** _

“Hyung?”  
  


  
 _ **Nope**_

“Sunghoon?!”

**_Nothing_**

”Park Sunghoon?!”

**_Nada_**.

Niki kept patting Sunghoon arm calling his name but nothing. He was just going to completely ignore Niki and it was not only annoying but worrying. Niki didn’t want Sunghoon ignoring him.

”Sunghoon hyung look at me please” Niki asked once again, in a much softer tone. But he got no response.

  
  
Pouting a little Niki realised that Sunghoon was clearly worried about his reaction which was why he was no longer looking or talking to him. But Niki wanted to make sure he definitely heard what was said and it wasn’t his wishful fantasies playing up. An idea came to mind that was going embarrass him but it would be worth it. He knew it would keep Sunghoon’s attention on him. Gathering up his courage and sat up and quickly straddled Sunghoon, sitting on his lap with hands on his shoulders. Now he wanted to see the older try and ignore him. 

“Huh?! W-what?! Niki?! What are you doing?!” Sunghoon asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the young male sitting on his lap. Who knew he could be so bold?! Sunghoon’s hands dropped to his sides into fists because he didn’t know what to do with his hands.   
  
  


“It seem that this is the only way you going to pay attention to me” Niki answered shrugging, if Sunghoon hadn’t seen the light blush form on Niki’s cheeks who would have thought that the younger wasn’t affected by this.   
  


“Alright you have my complete attention. Now get off” Sunghoon told him. Niki shouldn’t do things that weren’t good for his emotions, especially if he was just going to be rejected.

”I’ll get off later.... You told the hyungs that you like me... Did you mean it in the way I think you do?” Niki asked.   
  


“Erm...that depends... how do you think I meant it”. If Sunghoon could prolong this conversation maybe Niki would get bored and leave it.   
  


“I think... I _**hope**_ , that when you said you liked me you meant that you liked me more than a friend” Niki offered. If Sunghoon was too nervous to admit anything then Niki would take the first step to show him that it was okay to be honest.   
  


“..... You do?”   
  


“Yes” 

  
  


Sunghoon’s eyes widened at the confession of sorts. Niki was hinting that he wasn’t opposed to the idea. Was he really okay with it? “Would you want that? For me to like you? would you be okay with that?” Sunghoon asked, fingers digging into his palms a little.

  
“Yes. It would be helpful... especially since I like you more than a friend”, a small smile etched on Niki’s face when he saw the look of surprise yet happiness on Sunghoon’s face.   
  


“W-wait. You.. I... You like me?” Sunghoon fist uncurled, relaxing as one of his hands grazed Niki’s knee.   
  


“Yes. I have for a while... You feel the same too right?”   
  


“Yes! I really do. I like you Niki. More than a friend” 

•••

  
  


After the confession Sunghoon felt a weight being lifted off of him. He and Niki spoke a little more about their feelings and what they wanted. In the end they decided that the best place to start was a date to beginning their new relationship. With a bit of help from the other members, he arranged a picnic in the dance practice room. They couldn’t really go out that easily so this was a safe option. He managed to get really good quality Sushi for their date. The look of happiness and gratitude that shone on Niki’s face when he took him into the room made Sunghoon feel like he hadn’t planned such a rubbish date. 

That first date turned into two and then three and then they became boyfriend.

Things had so much better than Sunghoon could have ever imagined. But at the same time he sort of felt lost. He hadn’t thought about confessing to Niki so hadn’t thought about what he was meant to do if he ever did. He suddenly found himself not knowing how to act. Not knowing how to show Niki affection that boyfriends would show each other.   
  


He acted the same way he always did but found himself wanting to do more. Be more coupley but he didn’t know how.   
  


Then one day after walking to Heeseung and Jay kissing in the kitchen he realised that there was a couple right in front of him - a figuratively and literally - who he could get inspiration from. Heeseung and Jay’s relationship was relaxed, natural and somehow in still as steady and tender as when they first got together almost 2 years ago.   
  


Maybe he should use them as a guide until he and Niki were more familiar with each other. He could asked them of course but he decided that he didn’t want to go through the reasons. He teased them all the time before and knew they would return the favour.


	2. Pet names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunghoon begins to think that he should use pet names with Niki.

Nicknames.

Pet names.   
  


  
Whatever they were.   
  


Heeseung and Jay did them.

  
They did it a lot. Not all the time but enough for it make each other feel giddy when they did. Jay mostly called Heeseung ‘Sweetheart’ and he always said in English. He would sometimes called him ‘baby’ but Sunghoon noticed that Jay only ever did that when he either wanted something from the older or was trying to convince him of something. For Heeseung if he wasn’t calling Jay by his Korean name, he would call him ‘babe’ or ‘baby’. 

_Maybe I should give Niki a pet name._ He thought. Maybe couples did it. Maybe it would help them relax and move on with their relationship. _But that should I call him?_

  
  
He entered the dorms kitchen and sat down, scrolling through his phones and after he searched suitable pet names to call his boyfriend. As he looked through his phone he heard Heeseung and Jay in the hallway talking. Heeseung trying to convince Jay to play this new games that Jay swore he wasn’t going to play ever again and help him beat the level. Sunghoon didn’t know what game it was but remembered how frustrated Jay got when he couldn’t even beat the first level.

“Jay? Baby please I can’t do it without you” Heeseung said wrapping his arms around Jay’s neck as the two stood outside the bedroom. Jay closed his eyes as his left hand came up rub Heeseung lower back.   
  


“Hyung don’t do this too me” Jay opened his eyes and gave his a pleading look.   
  


“Just this one time yeah? I won’t make you play it again” Heeseung began to pout and flitter his eyes to draw him in.   
  


Sunghoon - who was no watching this shameless couple - smirked when he heard Jay groaned, knowing his friends was close to giving in. 

“Sweetheart don’t look at me like that”

”Pretty please baby?”   
  


There was a pause as Jay’s resolve broke and and he huffed, clearing falling hook line and sinker for Heeseung charms. “Just one game right?”   
  


“Yes. If I can’t do it I’ll ask the other members.” Heeseung promised 

“Fine” Jay grumbled but when he saw the grateful look pass on Heeseung’s face as the other dragged him to the game he found himself not being particularly mad anymore.   
  


_He’s so whipped_ , Sunghoon thought with smirk but they little interaction was helpful. He couldn’t imagine calling Niki ‘Sweetheart’ but ‘baby’ would work. 

  
~~  
  


Sunghoon wasn’t sure when was the right time to rest the nickname. It had to be at a time where it would feel natural. And the time came when he was on his way to his schedule. He was in the backseat with Niki and in-front of him was Heeseung and Sunoo, the others in the other car. It pretty quiet in the car and everyone was either listening to music on their phone. He briefly turned around and saw Niki was doing his best not to fall asleep. Sunghoon looked at the window to see where they were and realised that Niki should take the chance to sleep. And this would be a good time to test the waters with he pet name.

“Baby do you want to sleep?” Sunghoon asked, not sounding particularly confident and inwardly cringing at his words. His English pronunciation wasn’t the best but he spend a long time practicing the words so he knew it sounded decent. He was certain Heeseung and Sunoo had heard as they stopped what they were doing to turn their heads and look at him.   
  
  


Niki turned his head to him, looking very confused at the pet name and didn’t look like he liked it. “What?”   
  


“I asked if you wanted to sleep? You look like you want to and we’re still pretty far, not to mention theirs is traffic” Sunghoon said, dropping the ‘baby’ thing.   
  


“Oh. Yeah I think I will take a quick nap... can you hold my hand?” Niki lifted up his hand and Sunghoon was quick to agree and entwine their fingers.   
  


After inwardly melting at how quickly Niki fell asleep and how adorable he looked before turning back around. He happened to make eye contact with Heeseung who had his head tilted to the side, looking as if he wanted smirk and ask what he wanted to ask what just happened. But at the last moment he just shrugged and turned around looking done at his phone . Sunghoon was certain he was going to text Jay. 

Maybe he should try a different name.   
  
  


Babe. Honey. Love. Darling. Sweetie. These were the ones he tried during the next couple of days (all in English since that seemed to be the running theme with Heeseung and Jay) and each times Niki looked at him as if he was crazy or joking. Not the reaction he was expecting. 

Then on afternoon on his break he was on YouTube when he started to watch a video from their Monsta X sunbaenims. It was the show ‘Omniscient Interfering View’ where you would looks at artists and their managers. As he watched the video he saw a segment where Hyungwon and Jooheon sunbaenims would sometimes called each other “Jagiya” but used a Z instead of a J so it became “Zagiya”. It was cute. He could possible try it as it was something new. The names he gave Niki were strictly said in English it maybe he should just try say it in Korean instead.   
  


If that didn’t work either then Sunghoon would just give up on the idea and live with the fact that they wouldn’t be a couple who gave each other set names.   
  
  


And so one night Sunghoon made his move. Everyone was doing there own thing in the dorm. Sunoo was organising his clothes, Jake was laying in his bed after eating his dinner and Jay and Jungwon were watching TV. Today was one of the days were everyone eat their food at their own time rather than them eating together. Sunghoon had his dinner early along with Jay and Jungwon since they were the first to get home after their schedule. Jake and Sunoo came after and eat their dinner together before going their own way.

Sunghoon had just gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair when Heeseung and Niki came into the dorm. Heeseung had stayed back to do some private practice on his own after his schedule and Niki had finished his schedule last and so waited for Heeseung so they could go one home together and not be lonely.   
  


  
The two looked pretty tired when they came in , their schedules being pretty full today. Niki was heavy leaning, eyes fluttering closed in exhaustion. When Sunghoon saw this he went to the two and moved Niki so that Heeseung could be free. Sunghoon pulled Niki and allows the boy to fall into his chest, leaning his head on Sunghoon’s shoulder, hands coming around his middle as he allows his weight to be supported by his boyfriend. Sunghoon smiled at his hyung who stretched as he groaned.   
  
  


“Thanks Hoonie. This kid is a lot heavier then he looks” Heeseung said raising his hand to ruffle Sunghoon’s hair.

“It’s fine hyung. Did you guys eat dinner?”   
  


  
“We only had some snacks a couple of hours ago and we got hungry near the end. There’s still food right?”   
  
  


“Of course. It’s in the kitchen”

”Hmmm nice” Was all Heeseung before entering the bedroom.

Looking down at his very sleepy boyfriend Sunghoon wrapped around his waist and slowly lured the boy out of his sleep. Niki groaned and whined as he was roused from his sleep but it was needed. Niki needed to take off these clothes, shower and eat dinner before he could go to bed.

“Come Niki, work with me here. You need to stay awake for at least an hour Hmm?” Sunghoon tried when Niki lifted his head up to glare at him (but the glare was pretty flat and just cute).   
  


“1 hour?” Niki asked pouting and Sunghoon had to fight the urge to kiss the pout away.   
  


Niki was very mature for his age and Sunghoon always admired that about him. Was always so proud of him because of that. But seeing him act all young and cute did something to Sunghoon that was so unfair. Because sleepy and cute Niki was a health hazard. Really. There should be a universal warning about how cute his boyfriend could become.   
  


“As long as you work with me then yes it will be one hour”   
  


“Promise?”   
  


“ I promise Jagiya” Sunghoon let the Korean pet name slip out and tested the waters.

Niki just nodded obediently and allows Sunghoon to help him to the bedroom to take off his stuff before leading Niki to the bathroom so he could shower. After he did that Sunghoon became to heat up some food as he thought after what happened. He used the new pet name. He had actually planned to say it the same way his sunbaenim’s said it with the ‘Z’ instead of the ‘J’ but he forgot. Nevertheless Niki didn’t seem to hear him. Maybe he was too tired to catch it. 15 minutes later Niki got out of the shower and stumbled into the kitchen. Sunghoon had already placed the food and drink on the table and was just standing on his phone when Niki came attaching himself to his boyfriend.   
  
  


“Hyung let’s go to bed please?... I didn’t take any naps today so I’m so tired” Niki explained eyes fluttering close every so often before opening fully. Honestly it was hard to believe that on a normal basis Niki mature and full of charisma at the very moment because he looked so soft, cuddling and cute. 

“We will after you have dinner. Even if you only eat a little you need to have a proper dinner” Sunghoon told him as he realised that this was probably the most cuddling they had ever done and it felt good. It was completely different to cuddling with the other members and just filled him with this feeling that he couldn’t explain. All he could say was that this boy was just capturing his heart and clearly had no intention of giving it back.

“Jagiya you need to eat” Sunghoon said softly. giving him some light pressure to show him the importance of eat.

Niki turned to him for a moment, looking more awake then he had since he came up and flushed a little before nodding and sitting down to eat taking slow and small bites. Now that was interesting. Niki heard the pet name, became flustered and just accepted it. Sitting down next to the boy Sunghoon noticed that despite being sleepy there was this light pink hue on his cheeks. 

“Do you like me calling you that?” Sunghoon asked hesitantly, wanting to see the reaction. A smirk then formed on his face at he saw how shy Niki got, cheeks pink as he couldn’t look up at him. This was the reaction he wanted. Niki didn’t look annoyed, confused, surprised but he actually looked like he liked the name. FINALLY. 

“Hmm _**Jagiya**_? Do you like it?” Now he was just teasing the boy.   
  


Huffing Niki drank of his water to cool himself down as Sunghoon felt his heart flare in pride and relief. “You know I’ve been trying to find the best pet name to give you. A name that you would like me to call you. I tried copying Jay and Heeseung hyung with their names, doing it in English also hoping you’d like it” Sunghoon said.

Niki looked at him with a small smile as he leaned in Sunghoon a little. ”I was wondering why you were calling me those different names. It was so random and I was getting concerned. I had already decided that if you did it again I was going to ask you if you were okay”

”I’m sorry for make you feel so weird. I was trying to make it seem as natural as possible” at those words Niki laughed saying it wasn’t as natural as he thought since he said it with zero confidence . Sunghoon laughed with him, reminding himself of the many times he called Niki by a pet name only to fumble straight after and tell him to forget it.   
  


“Okay what about now? You seem to like me calling you Jagiya. Can I call you that?” Sunghoon asked.

Niki put down his chopsticks and turned to him fully. He looked really shy, shyer then Sunghoon had ever seen him. “Yes. I like the name. You can call me that” 

At the confirmation Sunghoon himself got shy and just put an around Niki to hide the blush that was about to creep up on him. “Eat your food and then you can go to bed” he urged pressing a kiss on his cheeks then taking a drink of out his glass of water.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Okay..... **_Baby_** ” 

  
  


To say Sunghoon was shocked after hearing that was an understatement because he choked on his water.


End file.
